Angelology
There are many different classes of angels, and they can vary from the merciful Healing Angels to the daunting Angels of Judgment, and the fierce Reapers. An angel can be a pacifist or a bloodthirsty fighter, a musician or a mystic, either and prognosis or leaning towards either male or female energy Angel of Announcement: Who tells God’s and Heaven’s announcements to humankind. Angel of Death: Who can reap life, and detach the soul of a person from the dead body so he/she can continue his/her path. Angel of Judgment: Who judges those accused of sin presented to him/her. Angels of Judgment have also the ability to transmute or consume the karma from a person’s Book of Life (or Book of Karma.) Angel of Mercy: Who brings the Mercy of God. The Angels of Mercy are sent to Earth to deliver to the repentant the Mercy of God. Angel of Music: Who plays on the celestial choirs and compose celestial music. Angel of Punishment: Who punishes the iniquitous, blasphemous and wrongdoers. High level Angels of Punishment can also punish lands and entire nations. The Angels of Punishment are sent to Earth to deliver to the iniquitous the Wrath of God. Cleric Angel: An ecclesiastic angel. Fallen Angel: An angel who fell and lost his/her light and wings (wings in this term is a matter of merit). Half-Angel: Offspring of an angel and an ascended human, a man or woman of light. A great number of half-angels incarnate on Earth for special occasions, and they all are beings of great light. Healing Angel: Who can heal others. Mastinim (Accusing Angel): Who accuses sinners by pointing out their sins from the Book of Life (or Book of Karma.) Nephilim: Offspring of an angel with a mundane human. The nephilim are bonded to Earth and few are winged. The offspring of a nephilim with an angel is also a nephilim. Overseer: Who oversees and supervises a location. Reaper: Fierce angels who serve God to reap the life of the iniquitous and hunt evil. Warrior Angel: Who fights and engage in battle. Michael Michael is the archangel who rules the Sun. Michael’s day is Sunday. Michael, the Initiator, brings illumination and inspiration in many spheres of life, through the efforts of our individual creative spirit. Michael is the guardian of all who stand alone with their unique vision for bettering the world and are not prepared to compromise their ideals for humanity, purely for money or fame. This archangel can be invoked in ritual for all creative ventures, for original ideas and individuality, contact with the Divinity and the Spirit Guides, for reviving barren land despoiled by industrialisation, and for cleansing air pollution. Colour: Gold Crystals: Citrine and pure crystal quartz Incenses or oils: Frankincense and orange Gabriel Gabriel is the archangel who rules the Moon. Gabriel’s day is Monday. Gabriel, the Integrator, brings increased spiritual awareness, mystical experiences, astral travel and significant dreams, as well as connection with the world soul and mind through the unconscious mind, especially in prayer and meditation and in beautiful, natural places close to water. He brings deepening spirituality within the family and work environment. He can be invoked for protection against inclement weather, for travel across water, for taking away sorrow and for diminishing self-destructive tendencies and replacing them with the gentle growth of new hope. Gabriel also rules rituals to protect water creatures and to cleanse polluted seas, lakes and rivers. Colour: Silver Crystal: Moonstone and opal Incenses or oils: Myrrh and jasmine Samael Samael is the archangel who rules the planet Mars. Samael’s day is Tuesday. He is sometimes called the Severity of God and as such is an angel of cleansing and of righteous anger. One of the seven regents of the world and said to be served by two million angels, he is also called the Dark Angel who in the guise of the serpent tempted Eve. This is a very ancient concept in which kings and rulers were constantly tested to prove worthy of their sacred trust and so he is not an angel to invoke lightly. Samael is also the avenger who offers protection to the weak and vulnerable and cleanses doubts and weakness, replacing them with spiritual courage to stand against what is corrupt, especially those who abuse power. He can be invoked for rituals to relieve those in war-torn lands, minorities who are being oppressed and endangered species. Colour: Red Crystals: Garnet and bloodstone Incenses or oils: Allspice and dragon’s blood Raphael Raphael is the archangel of the planet Mercury. Raphael’s day is Wednesday. Raphael, the Harmoniser, offers healing of all kinds, protects children, bringing guidance and sustenance to all who are lost whether physically, emotionally or spiritually. He can be invoked in all health matters, for spiritual knowledge and insight and for alleviating the worries of daily lives that keeps us bound to the Earth. Most importantly he shows us how to teach others our spiritual insights. He heals technological and chemical pollution and the adverse effects of modern living. Colour: Yellow Crystals: Citrine and yellow jasper Incenses or oils: Lavender and clover Sachiel Sachiel is the archangel of the planet Jupiter. Sachiel’s day is Thursday. Sachiel, the Divine Benefactor, is the angel of charity who says that only by giving freely to others will our own needs be met. He works constantly to help others and to improve the lives of humankind. He can therefore be invoked for all rituals to bring better harvests, both physical and emotional, and for increasing abundance and prosperity, not just for a minority but the good of all. He restores rundown areas or cities where unemployment has been lost, blending new skills with traditional knowledge. Colour: Blue Crystals: Lapis lazuli and turquoise Incenses or oils: Sandalwood and sage Anael Anael is the archangel who rules over Venus. Anael’s day is Friday. Anael, the Regenerator, is one of the seven angels of creation; he is Prince of Archangels and controls kings and kingdoms. His is pure, altruistic love, love of one’s fellow beings and of all creatures in the universe. He can be invoked for all matters of forgiveness, both towards ourselves for what is past and towards others that we may be free from their thrall. Anael brings harmony to places and people. He restores natural balance, healing rainforests, bringing wildlife habitats to the city and greenery everywhere. For his fertility is that of the whole Earth, rich in fruit, flowers, people and creatures of all kinds, whether living in the wild or in sanctuaries. Colour: Green Crystals: Jade and rose quartz Incenses or oils: Valerian and rose Cassiel Cassiel is the archangel of Saturn. Cassiel’s day is Saturday. Though Cassiel, the Conservator, is the angel of solitude and temperance, he was traditionally invoked for investment and speculation. In a sense, this is not incompatible, for true speculation is based not on random selection, but on deliberation and an almost intuitive scanning of any situation. He brings moderation in actions and dealings and development of inner stillness and contemplation. Cassiel can form a focus for rituals for the reversal of bad fortune and for conserving resources and places in their natural state. Invoke him for conserving history and tradition as a legacy for future generations. Colour: Purple Crystals: Obsidian and jet Incenses or oils: Cypress and thyme Information Source A Solitary Pagan